Sink Into Me
by BoulevardBatter
Summary: Jet has always been a little shady with Zuko. When Zuko is suddenly in on everything Jet's been hiding how will he react? AU. Jetko. Rated M just in case. ABANDONED.
1. Tell Me That You're Better

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 1: Tell Me That You're Better

Zuko crouched under bleachers, his tongue toying with the silver ring that looped through the middle of his bottom lip. He scrubbed his hands together, trying to cause some friction for heat as the grey skys looked down at him, threatening rain. He really hated rain.

He glanced up when Jet ducked under the bleachers his hands shoved in his pockets already shoveling out his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Hey beautiful," He beamed at Zuko, playfully, as he crouched down next to his companion. Smellerbee would be arriving shortly.

Zuko ignored his greeting, used to Jet's behavior. They had been friends since middle school. He knew the boy just liked to flirt. It didn't stop his cheeks from flushing slightly. "What took you so long? It's freezing out here!" Zuko pressed his icy fingers against Jet's cheek, as if he didn't know.

Jet chuckled, swatting away Zuko's hand as he blew a small cloud of smoke in the middle of him. "I got caught up with stupid tachers. They're trying to reign me in this year." Jet's nose scrunched up as he took a small drag of his cigaretter, the silver band on his thumb glinting gently, like he figured the teachers should have known better by now. Zuko just chuckled.

"So what's the plan for today?" Zuko asked, tugging his black hoodie a little closer to his body. He couldn't believe how miserably cold it was today. Winter had to be settling in soon.

Jet side glanced him, debating whether his should take off his leather jacket and offer it to Zuko as he flicked extra ash from the end of cigarette. He decided against it, remembering Smellerbee would be here soon. Jet looked towards the ground, his knuckles resting against his chin. "Nothing on the agenda today," he said, almost business like.

Zuko nodded, trying to create some warmth for his hands. He figured he wouldn't be invited along. Smellerbee and the rest of Jet's gang didn't really enjoy his company. They hadn't gotten used to his presence yet. Zuko had just transfered in to Crenshaw.

Granted, he had know Jet long before he meet Smellerbee, or Longshot or Pipsqueak, Zuko knew better than to interfer. He stood now, slightly hunched from the bleachers, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Jet reached up, gripping his sleeve. Zuko peered down at him, his golden eyes glittering with modest surprise.

Jet smiled a lame smile, one that said he wished Zuko could stay but at the sametime almost said he didn't mind Zuko was leaving. "I'll text you, promise."

Zuko just nodded as he was released. On his walk home, Zuko pondered over Jet's parting words. Why did he add the 'promise?'. Zuko didn't really care if Jet text him or not, they spent saturday's together, which happened to be tomorrow, so it seriously wasn't a big deal.

Still, Zuko felt his lips turn up at the fact Jet had even bothered to mention it at all.

Zuko entered his house, calling out that he was home. As he kicked off his shoes his uncle appeared from the kitchen, a wide grin on his typically cheerful face. "Ah, nephew! Welcome home! How was your day?"

Zuko nodded, dropping his bag right next to his shoes. "It was good, thank you." He spread out on the couch now, reaching for the remote. Iroh nodded happily, looking at his nephew. "Would you like a snack or some tea?"

"No thank you, uncle," Zuko murmured, rapt in the flashing colors before him as he changed the channel. He wondered on a side note, why his uncle had been so cheerful. He looked over towards Iroh now, showing earnest curiosity. "How was your day?"

Iroh's smile only got a little bigger, if that were possible, and a deep laugh echoed from his stomach. "It would seem I have a date tonight." Zuko blinked, trying to remember the last time his uncle had actually gone out with a woman. His brain hurt after a while.

Zuko smiled, returning his attention to the tv, twirling his tongue against his lip ring. "That's wonderful, uncle."

"I thought maybe you would like some company tonight, while I'm out," Iroh began. He realized his nephew got out often, but company was always a welcoming thing. "You have my permission to invite anyone over you might want to."

Zuko nodded his thanks, resting his chin against his palm as he settled on some stupid show on MTV. Maybe when Jet texted him, he would ask if the boy wanted to just start their saturday hang out early.

A few hours passed and Zuko still found himself sprawled on the couch watching television. When Iroh announced he was leaving for his date, after giving the typical run through of locking doors and answering phone calls only if they were numbers Zuko knew, he finally stuck with his word.

Zuko fished through his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. When he flipped it open he saw he had 2 new text messages. Why hadn't his phone buzzed? His eyebrow quirked with this question, as he opened up his inbox. They both were from Jet.

The first was a simple 'hey', the second a more questionable 'need some company beautiful'. Zuko shook his head at being called beautiful for the second time today. He clicked the middle button, telling his phone he wished to reply, and typed out. _Hey. Come over. Uncle's out._

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Zuko peeled himself from the couch, thinking about turning off the tv before deciding against it. He opened the door, trying to ignore the relief and excitement that clutched at his stomach with Jet standing there.

Jet smiled at him, a toothpick dangling between his lips. Zuko stepped aside, Jet stopping inside the doorway to kick off his shoes and tug off his leather jacket before continuing on his journey to Iroh's couch. Zuko didn't follow far behind him.

Jet spread his arms across the top of the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he stared blankly toward the television screen. "What is this crap?" He asked, pulling the toothpick out of his mouth.

Zuko sat beside him, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table and offering it to Jet. "Here, I don't care what you put on." He settled back against the couch, ignoring the ruffling of his hair that signaled Jet's approval. "So... What did you guys do today?" Zuko asked, curiosly.

Jet peered down at the remote, glancing from it to the tv channels as they flashed inside the slowly darkening room. He shrugged, "Smellerbee needed a lighter and I needed some more smokes."

Zuko somehow knew this wasn't the complete truth but he settled for it. He had learn over the course of their friendship to settle with Jet decided to tell him and not ask questions. It was just easier that way. It made Jet seem more... normal.

Jet lowered his hand to Zuko's shoulder, pushing at his friend lightly. Zuko fell into him, curling up next to him and resting his hand on Jet's chest. He looked up, not really surprised by this show of affection.

Jet looked down at him and smiled, the toothpick back between his lips. "You'll know it all someday, kid, promise." The way Zuko said that, it made him feel like he suddenly didn't want to know it all. He enjoyed being casted into the dark from time to time. Jet was making lots of promises lately.

Promises Zuko didn't think would be kept.

**Candrala:** A slow start. It will pick up soon, kids, promise.


	2. You'd Rather Just Forget

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 2: You'd Rather Just Forget

Saturday morning was expicably gray, casting a gloomy sort of shadow over the living room of Iroh's home. The gentle light danced in Zuko's dark hair as he shifted in his position on the couch, groping for the warmth that had abandoned him hours ago. Slowly, honey eyes blinked open. As Zuko's mind cleared itself of sleep, he sat up and glanced around with a puzzled look possessing his features.

Where was Jet? They always spent Saturday together...

Zuko stood up, running his hands through his sleep mused hair as he walked into the kitchen. He made his way over to the sliding glass door, staring out at the snow-promising clouds. If Jet had left, which was most likely what had happened, Zuko knew it had something to do with his little gang. It bugged him that his best friend would so willingly leave his side but he couldn't really say anything.

Jet left his side often.

Zuko continued to stare absently out over his uncle's backyard, captivated by the constant turning of his brain and unaware of the movement to his left on the porch outside. He glanced up when he finally realized his vision was being blocked, into Jet's smirking face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jet called, muffled by the glass. Zuko shook his head, demanding the smile on his lips fade away, opening the door so Jet could get back in. Jet casually wrapped an arm around Zuko, after Zuko slid the door closed, in some sort of hug that was either an apology for having left his side or just another good morning gesture.

Jet strode past Zuko to the fridge, opening the door and bending exactly at his hips to get a good look at the contents inside. "I think your uncle left this morning, said something about running errands," he mumbled as he pulled at a small tupperware container and inspected it.

Zuko pursed his lips, his arms crossed loosely across his chest as he watched Jet. He hadn't really taken in anything the boy had said. "That's some left over stir fry," he offered, motioning to the container in Jet's hand. Jet's eyebrows shot up in approval and, as he walked away, he kicked the fridge gently closed.

"So what are we going to do today, Zuzu?" Jet asked as he set his stir fry on the counter and dug through a drawer in hopes of finding some utensil to use to eat. Zuko stiffened at the nickname as he walked over to another drawer and produced a fork. "I didn't have anything in mind. If Smellerbee and Longshot need you, you can go."

Jet quickly plucked the fork from Zuko's grasp, looking his friend over for a brief moment before beginning to eat his stir fry. "I didn't give them any work they can't handle on their own," he mumbled as he chewed, leaning against the counter and staring at Zuko. "I'm all yours today. Unless you want me to go."

A sudden sense of panic overtook his features that Zuko had been working so hard to keep calm and indifferent and he fought the urge to reach out and grasp for Jet's shirt. He cleared his throat, his features smoothing out to a sort-of calm. "You can do whatever you want," he mumbled, walking past Jet to enter the living room and plant himself back on the couch.

Jet followed shortly behind him, the tupperware balanced in his hand as he glanced at the tv while Zuko flipped through channels. He sat down next to Zuko, crossing his legs so he could use them as a table. "I spend my Saturday's with you, remember?"

Zuko nodded, obviously over this conversation. "Yes, well... When I finally understand _everything_ about my supposed best friend, then this conversation might be a little more appropriate." he seemed to spit, surprised by the irritation and hint of malice in his own voice.

Jet looked over at him, his fork held just outside his lips. "There's that rich boy attitude of yours. I thought you'd finally gotten rid of that." Zuko whipped his head towards Jet, glaring at him and sticking out his tongue like a small child. He hated when his father was brought up in conversation.

Jet sighed, setting the fork back in the tupperware and the tupperware onto the coffee table. "Listen, Zuko, eventually you will know everything. Just not right now." Zuko crossed his arms, forcing his gaze to settle on the tv. He was pretending to ignore Jet.

Jet continued, like they had been through this over thousands of times. "It's better you don't know everything." he added, matter-of-factly.

Zuko leaned back into the couch, tilting his face towards the cieling. "It just isn't fair..." he murmured, still in the pouting stage. Jet turned to face Zuko, settling on his knees on the couch. He leaned forward, flicking his friends nose playfully. "I promise, kid." Zuko looked at him, clear skepticism written on his face. A corner of Jet's lips pulled up in a knowing smile. "This one I will keep."

Zuko leaned up, resting his head lightly on Jet's shoulder. Jet wrapped his arms protectively around Zuko, gazing absently towards the couch arm behind his best friend. Zuko breathed gently against Jet's neck, wrapping his arms loosely around his friends neck. "One day, I want to know everything." There was no way Zuko was going to let Jet get away with not keeping this promise.

Jet nodded, a small smile creeping onto his mouth. "Me too," he muttered as his fingers laced into Zuko's hair. "Everything." he added for emphasis. Zuko kept quiet, not willing to admit that Jet knew pretty much everything about him already.

After spending most of their morning lazing about, the boys finally got ready and decided to browse around the mall. The mall wasn't exactly what either boy wanted to do, but they figured it would keep Iroh from lecturing them on wasting their day when he got home.

Jet had his hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against the outside wall to one of the stores. Zuko had demanded he go into the bookstore with him, but Jet was able to work his way out of that one. The bookstore didn't like his business, was the simple way to put it.

Jet was glancing around the mall, taking in everyone else's activities when Smellerbee walked up to him. She could easily be mistaken for a young boy, with her haircut and outfit choices. Jet nodded at her, pulling the toothpick from his lips. When he couldn't smoke, he made dew. "What do you have for me?"

Smellerbee rolled her eyes, agitated by the way Jet played boss, as she slipped him a small envelope. "It's what we couldn't sell," she almost squeaked when she talked, "Pipsqueak said you would want it."

Jet clicked his tongue, placing the toohtpick back in his mouth before examining the contents of the envelope. "He shouldn't be giving away my habits. Huh... this is quality stuff. Why didn't it sell?" He turned his head, looking to make sure Zuko wouldn't be walking in on any of this. To be safe, he folded up the envelope and placed it into his back pocket.

Smellerbee shrugged when she finally had Jet's attention back. "Someone's moving in on our territory. It's harder to get stuff to sell. I think we did pretty well, since there's only two left."

"Yeah," Jet mused, rubbing his knuckles against his cheek. "Good job, Smellerbee. I trust you all took your cuts already?"

Smellerbee smiled, gently flicking her nose. Jet turned his head at the signal. Zuko walked up to him slowly, unsure what to do at the sight of Smellerbee. Jet smiled, holding out his hand to him. "It's okay, beautiful. She was just leaving."

Smellerbee attempted to offer Zuko a smile, before nodding at Jet. "See you around," she waved as she turned and was lost in the mall crowd.

Zuko looked at Jet, curious as to what had really happened while he was in the bookstore. He didn't ask, though, instead choosing to lead Jet to the food court. If Smellerbee had been here, there was no doubt the rest of Jet's pack was around too. He didn't want to give them the chance to take Jet's attention.

"Why don't you find a place to sit," Zuko asked, "and I'll get the food?" He paused as he stepped away from Jet, looking back at him for approval. He knew Jet would eat whatever was set in front of him, he just wanted to make sure it was okay. When Jet nodded, he continued his journey to one of the many food places offered in the food court.

Jet weaved in and out of aisles of tables before settling on one that was in the far back corner of the food court. He sat down carefully, so he wouldn't ruin what was still tucked away in his back pocket. He wondered quietly, as he rested his hand against his chin, if he could ever get Zuko to try this stuff. A small smile crossed his face as he told himself he was stupid for even thinking about it.

Zuko was too good. He had grown up a snotty rich kid, with everything handed to him. Just because his father had abandoned him, didn't mean Zuko would be up for the drug scene. He was too pure, still. Jet on the other hand, had grown up dirt poor. No mommy or daddy to really take care of him. He had no problem embracing the life he currently lead.

Jet glanced up slightly as a tray of food was set in front of him. "Thanks, beautiful," he said as he sat up straight. He had to admit he was pretty impressed with the effort the chinese place put into making their crappy mall food look good. He had learned, though, that food was food.

Zuko sat in the seat across from Jet, idly stirring his rice around with his chopsticks. After a few minutes of this, he took a small bite. Jet looked up at him slightly as he took a bite of his food. Well, he was going to find out just how much Zuko could handle about his best friend.

After swallowing, Jet sat up and cleared his throat, looking Zuko straight in the eye. Zuko set his chopsticks down, looking back at Jet. "What is it?"

Jet leaned forward, across the table as much as he could without decorating his shirt with greasy chinese food, and breathed, "Would you ever do drugs, Zuko?"

Zuko blinked, slightly stunned by the question but still somehow able to think of an honest answer. He had never really pondered over this before, but he felt if he did do drugs he wouldn't want to do them with anybody but Jet. He knew he would be taking care of then. "I guess... so. Maybe. Why?"

Jet took a deep breath, shifting cautiously in his seat. "Because... part of what I do with Smellerbee and the rest, is sell drugs. I do a few myself.. and I happen to have some stuff that didn't sell. You don't have to, I was only curious and thought it was worth a shot and you said you wanted to know more about me so..." Jet inhaled deeply, unaware that he had pretty much said all of that in one breath. He couldn't look at Zuko, too frightened by what he might think. So he focused on his food, stirring through it with his fork.

Zuko reached forward slightly, cupping Jet's hand in the most casual way he could manage. "I don't... hate you or anything. I guess it makes sense, knowing how you grew up and everything. Just please be careful. I don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Jet smirked slightly, brushing his thumb against Zuko's pale skin. "I keep a tidy habit, ZuZu. No worries. Why do you think I make Smellerbee and Pipsqueak sell? No one would suspect them and if they did get caught, they'd never snitch on me." Zuko inwardly rolled his eyes at Jet's confidence in such a business, but he offered Jet a reassuring smile. He was only happy that Jet had finally let him in a little. Jet smiled back at him.

It seemed Jet was becoming better at keeping his promises.

**Candrala: **A little about Jet, a dash about Zuko. More to come, I promise, kids.


	3. Things Have Gone Too Far

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 3: Things Have Gone Too Far

The clouds had kept good on their promise, a few inches of snow scattered about on the ground and still trickling down as the boys existed the mall. Jet whistled, leaning back on his heels and shoving his hands into the butt pockets of his darkly washed jeans. He hadn't seriously expected it to snow. Zuko obviously hadn't either as he ran his hands over his exposed arms, trying to warm himself up. "Let's just hurry up and get home." he muttered, stepping off of the curb and into the parking lot. He turned around when Jet didn't follow him.

He was immediately greated by a worn-out leather jacket being shoved into his face. Zuko blinked, accepting the jacket and silently adorning it. He turned back towards the parking lot, in hopes Jet wouldn't notice how he pulled the collar closer to his face and gently inhaled the faint scent of tobacco and other various Jet-like scents.

Jet extracted a pack of primetimes, not his usual smoke but still good enough, and a lighter from his pocket as he stepped off the curb and began to start down the middle aisle of the parking lot. Zuko wondered idly, as he stepped behind Jet, how his friend was going to make it on their long walk back in a simple white t-shirt. Jet turned to look at Zuko, holding his smoke precariously in his hand and blowing smoke in a concotion with his visible breath. "Want some?" He wiggled peach-flavored primetime towards Zuko.

It had been Jet's goal, since they entered adolescents, to break Zuko of his rich boy ways. So far, he had only been successful in breaking Zuko of his stoic behavior and convincing the boy to pierce his lip. It was good, but not good enough for Jet.

Zuko matched his footing with Jet's, looking curiously at the object his was being offered while nibbling his bottom lip as he processed what he should do. Jet wouldn't judge him if declined, but how would he, himself feel at his baby-like behavior? He wanted more than anything to be what Jet wanted. Somehow, he felt it was going to be someone he had never expected himself to become.

Shyly, Zuko grabbed for the cigarette and took a small, experimental puff. Jet smiled approvingly as Zuko took another drag, this one longer and more savoring. He reached into his pocket, pulling out another for himself. "Like it?" He asked, slightly muffled by the smoke he held between his lips as he lit it. Zuko lowered his own to his side, flicking away the ash in the way he had Jet seen done countless times. "It's not bad." He admitted, almost unwillingly.

Jet chuckled, taking a deep inhale from his cigarette before looking over at Zuko. They had made it onto the main street now. All they had to do was follow this for about half a mile. "So you'd think you'd smoke, rather than do drugs?"

Zuko looked over at Jet, smiling slightly. "Yeah, I guess so." Jet nodded, using his tongue to flick away the unnecessary ash at the end of his primetime. He knew what he had asked of Zuko at the food court had been a little much. He just, for whatever reason, wanted to let the boy in his life. He would admit though, that their friendship had begun with Jet's child-like want to destroy the boy who had a life much the opposite of his own. He never expected it would become like this.

Zuko bumped against him playfully, pulling Jet from his momentary brooding. "What are you thinking about that's made you look so serious?" Zuko cautiously ran his fingers over Jet's hand, looking forward so as to not meet the pique of emotions that would flash through Jet's eyes, while taking a small hit of his cigarette.

Jet raised his eyebrows dramatically at his friend, before calling his bluff and twining his tawny fingers with pale ones. He smiled his trademark crooked smile when he noticed Zuko flinch, as if he was going to look down between them and then though better of it. "Well," Jet drawled, "I was just thinking about when we first became friends..."

* * *

_Zuko hated his new school. He wanted to be back home with his father. Not here, living with his uncle and going to some disgusting public school with equally disgusting children. His impassive honey eyes scanned the playground of unruly children. He flinched at their shrill screams and incessive giggling. He grit his teeth, resisting the urge to yell at them to shut up and remind them of how stupid they all sounded. _

_"Kind of pathetic, aren't you?" _

_Zuko looked to the person speaking, a glare permanetly set onto his features. "Excuse me?" He asked coolly, the constant politness his father schooled into him leaking out even in his frustrations. His gaze met with a boy who couldn't have been much older than him, with tan skin and mud colored hair. The boy's face was smudged with dirt from the playground and both his knees were scrapped, just barely visible under the hem of his shorts. _

_The boy whipped his nose against his arm, a large amile possessing his face as he looked on at Zuko. "I said you're kind of pathetic. I mean look at you, sitting here like you're some king rather than trying to make friends like most new kids would." _

_Zuko's glare intensified. Who was this boy to sit there and judge him? As far as Zuko could tell, this boy was the pathetic one. "I think you have me confused with someone of your calibure." _

_Jet snorted resting his hands on his knees and looking Zuko straight in the eye. "No, I got it right." His crooked smile unnerved Zuko. "What's your name, kid?" _

_Zuko glanced around, hoping some teacher would think he was being bullied and would take this kid away for some sort of punishment. "Zuko," He finally admitted when he realized no one would be coming to his rescue. The dirt kid that had become Zuko's childhood nightmare extended a hand, offering his name. Reluctantly, Zuko returned the gesture._

_"Do you maybe want to play some soccer?" Jet asked as he stood, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the patch of grass in the back of the playground. Zuko nibbled his lip, processing what he should. He weighed his options before deciding a game of soccer wouldn't hurt. _

* * *

Zuko smiled fondly at the memory, absently squeezing Jet's hand that still clutched his. He had been completely wrong in his judgement of Jet. And, like most occasions, Jet had been completely right. Zuko was changing now though, constantly, thanks to the mongrel he had let into his life.

"I was a messed up kid, huh?" Zuko commented, dropping his finished primetime to the ground and stepping on it as he walked on. Jet chuckled, his own primetime still pressed between his thin lips. "Nah, I wouldn't say messed up. Just a little lost."

Zuko leaned into Jet, resting his head on his shoulder as they continued their walk back to Iroh's. He didn't really enjoy how much he needed Jet in order to function properly. He didn't think it was healthy, that one person could become such a fixation and necessity. Then again, he didn't think there were many people that could reach out and leave such an everlasting impression like Jet had. He didn't know too many people who would even bother.

Jet looked down at Zuko. He wouldn't say he was attached to Zuko, because he wasn't. He could leave at anytime, and not feel bad about it all. That was just Jet's personality. He had been abandoned, so he had no problem abandoning other people. He knew his 'business' was going to get him trouble in someday and he would indefinitely have to leave Zuko. It didn't bug him, besides the fact that he didn't exactly _want_ to leave Zuko's side.

With Zuko, he was free to just lay back and not worry about anything. Granted, he couldn't completely be himself but he was still able to be the Jet that he had been before he had entered the druggy scene. The Jet Zuko clung on to so desperatley.

There had always been an unspoke promise between the two, since they had entered middle school and Zuko had to leave Jet until high school, that no matter what were to happen, they would always be there for each other. That's how it had always been.

Jet, countless times, had found Zuko in the middle of a breakdown over his father. He would simply sit and hold his friend in a silent embrace until his sobs quieted and he fell to sleep.

Zuko often found Jet bloodly and battered on his uncle's doorstep.

It was clear, that whatever happened, they often went to each other for the quiet understanding they shared. True, Zuko knew hardly a thing about the life Jet led besides what he was allowed to know but after his disclosure of his drug habit and business, Zuko began to understand that Jet kept such things hidden in order to protect him. The only way he could know everything was if he were to join in on that lifestyle. That was something he wasn't sure he could do.

Jet gently shrugged his shoulder, silently asking Zuko to move. Zuko stood up straight and released Jet's hand as they turned into his uncle's neighborhood. It was better to not raise questions, considering most of the people who lived here were older or had children and would not appreciate their display, no matter how platonic.

Jet stopped at Iroh's door, tossing his cigarette to the ground and smashing it out. "Well, ZuZu, I'm gonna have to get going. I have some business to attend to." He patted his back pocket, indicating the small envelope Smellerbee had delivered to him.

A small panic ruptured in Zuko's chest and he gripped Jet's shirt, "Wait, can't... can't you take them here? I mean, they're only pills aren't they?" Jet stared at Zuko wide-eyed, miffed by the fact Zuko would allow him to do his business in his uncle's home.

He couldn't resist the glittering of Zuko's honey eyes, so he agreed, entering Iroh's house and hoping he wouldn't ruin his welcome that had been extended to him. The last thing he would ever want to, is make Iroh hate him. He sat silently on Iroh's couch after removing the envelope from his pack pocket. He waited for Zuko, who was hanging up Jet's leather jacket. Silently, Zuko walked over towards Jet and sat beside him. He rested his hand on his friends knee, hoping to somehow reassure him that this was okay. "What is it?" He asked curiously, not ashamed to show his ignorance of the drug world.

Jet dumped the contents of the envelope onto Iroh's coffee table, picking one up and offering it to Zuko for examination. "Molly," He murmered quietly. He still couldn't believe this was happening. "What's molly?" Zuko asked as he ran his fingers over the clear capsule, captivated by the white powder he could see inside of it. Jet smiled, slightly amused by Zuko's child-like innocence. "Molly is the purest form of ecsasty you'll find. And before you ask," Jet chuckled, cutting Zuko off of his next question, "Ecstasy is a hallucinogenic. It makes you extremely happy and your sense of touch is heightened dramatically." He never thought he'd be giving a drug lesson to his best friend.

Zuko looked up at him, his eyes wide in slight amazement. "I want to try it..." Jet looked over at him, his eyebrow raised in dramatic doubt. "ZuZu, you know you don't have to." "I know that, Jet," Zuko exclaimed in his slight frustration with his best friend. "I just want to try it once!" Jet sighed, leaning against the couch and fiddling with his own pill. "Fine, but don't drink too much water or you'll die. Oh, and you make sure to _swallow_ it."

Zuko nodded, looking down to the pill in his palm. He gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. He looked up, waiting for Jet's signal. Jet smiled at him, popping his own pill into his mouth and swallowing. "Come on, ZuZu, whenever you want to." Zuko licked his lips, looking back down at his palm. Before he could lose his drive, Zuko popped the pill into his mouth and tossed his head back, swallowing it down.

Idly, he wondered when the pill would hit him and how long it's affect would last. Questions he probably should have asked before taking it. Instead of worrying though, he crawled over to Jet and curled up next to him, hoping that this would bring him a little closer to his best friend.

**Candrala: **Dun, dun, dun.


	4. You're All I See

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 4: You're All I See

Jet sat with his legs crossed on Iroh's couch, tangling his fingers in his hair, amazed slightly at it's softness. His mud colored eyes focused on Zuko. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact he had just brought his best friend into the drug world; his best friend, who had to be the most innocent person he had ever met. He lowered his hand to the cool leather of the couch, rubbing his finger tips against it gently. Oddly, he was being quiet. He passed it off as him being captivated by Zuko's first high.

Zuko lay on the floor, rubbing his face, with enthusiasm, against the throw rug Iroh had in the living room. He was mumbling to himself, something about how amazingly soft everything was. Every now and then, a small giggle would escape from his lips and he would nuzzle into the rug more.

"So, what do you think?" Jet asked, not able to resist the smile that possessed his face, "Pretty great, huh?"

Zuko looked up at Jet, his eyes wide like he had forgotten the other boy was there. He sat up, his fingers still caressing the soft, white throw rug. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I can't get over how soft everything is!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Jet pulled himself from the couch, crouching down beside Zuko. "The first trip is always the best one. It doesn't stop here, though ZuZu. I can get us anything. Anything we want." His eyes were almost glowing in there intensity and Zuko couldn't help but stare at him. Jet reached out, touching Zuko's cheek. He ran his thumb against Zuko's slightly fevered skin, focusing on his friend's lips. "Whatever you want ZuZu, just tell me. If I can't get it, I know someone who can. I just don't want to see you leave me, now that you've dabbled in my world. I don't want to lose my best friend. Damn, your skin is so soft!"

Jet rubbed his palm against Zuko's cheek, moving down to Zuko's neck and over his shoulder. Zuko looked up at Jet's hair, curious as to if it was actually soft or if it was rough as it appearances would make one believe. He reached out, with both hands like a small child reaching for his toy, and burried his hands into Jet's bedhead dirty straw colored hair.

Zuko suddenly remembered Jet had been talking, "I don't know what I want yet, but you don't have to worry about me leaving, Jet. I couldn't live without you. I love you way too much and to picture a life that you didn't belong in makes it impossible to breathe. You're my everything."

It was silent, as the weight of what Zuko said sunk in. Zuko's tongue pushed fervently against his lip ring and his hands continued to rummage through Jet's messy, but surprisingly soft, hair. Jet stared down at him, his fingers pressing against the skin of Zuko's neck.

He leaned forward slightly, his hands moving up into Zuko's hair and tugging at the dark strands. Zuko watched him as he leaned forward, curious as to what exactly was going on. He had lost track of their conversation while playing with Jet's hair and he wondered if he had missed some of their conversation. Jet's trademark smirk danced across his lips as he looked at Zuko, "It's the molly," he murmured, before pressing his lips gently against Zuko's.

Zuko woke up Sunday morning curled up on his bed and burrowed into his comforter. He ran his fingers through his hair as he rolled back against his pillow, slowly opening his eyes. Oddly enough, he felt great. He had expected body convulsions and violent throwing up. Jet hadn't really explained the coming down process to him before leaving. His golden eyes scanned his room as he thought over his experience yesterday. He remembered everything and even in it's slight haze, he knew it had been absolutely wonderful.

He stretched out, pushing his hands against his headboard, before finally rolling out of his bed. He wondered to himself, tugging on his lip ring and walking down into the kitchen, if he would ever want to roll like that again or if he would try any other drug Jet was probably going to bring around.

Iroh smiled at him as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning, nephew. I made you some breakfast."

Zuko smiled back at his uncle, deciding he probably never would do drugs again.

School Monday was no different than it had been before. Boring classes and stupid people, like usual. Zuko had almost expected his life to change dramatically, like everything would look different and people would be less stupid, but of course that wouldn't happen.

Zuko started to panic though, when he hadn't heard anything from Jet. He was sitting on the cool bleachers, his hood pulled up against the wind. He thought maybe Jet would have been here, planning his next job with Smellerbee and Longshot, but he wasn't.

Zuko pulled out his phone, sending a short text to Jet asking him where he was.

Zuko tilted his head back, looking up to the swirling grey clouds above. He couldn't help but wonder if Jet was avoiding him because of the kiss and Zuko's undoubted confession of being in love with him. Jet had told him it was only the molly, that it made your mouth run almost uncontrollably. Somehow, he thought differently.

He felt like the molly had made it easier to express his real feelings, the ones he battled with everyday. Jet was probably right though, he decided as he flipped his phone open and closed, staring idly at his feet.

Whatever the case was, things were going to be different now between them. Awkward. That's what made Zuko never want to do drugs again. He needed his best friend. He couldn't go back to having no friends. Well, there was his uncle who he had gotten very close to, but who wants to admit that their only friend is a family member?

Zuko glanced down at his phone as it buzzed lightly. Reluctantly, he flipped it own and read Jet's message. _Business, sorry. _His lips pressed into a thin line. Was that really how it was going to be? Were they really going to start avoiding each other?

Zuko typed his reply quickly, trying to resist the clawing feeling in his chest as his anxiety began to take over. _K sorry to bug you. _He stood up then, shoving his hands deep in his pockets, along with his phone. He turned around and helped himself to jump over the back of the bleachers.

He kept his head down as he walked back to his uncle's, focusing on watching his feet move. If his anxiety became too strong, Zuko would soon start gasping for breath and clawing at his own chest. He didn't need that.

He ignored the gentle vibration he felt against his hip.

As Zuko neared his uncle's street, he decided against going home, thinking a nice walk would do much better for him.

**Candrala: **Sorry about the wait, work has kept me busy. Short, I apologize.


	5. Sharpen Your Teeth

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 5: Sharpen Your Teeth

Iroh drummed his fingers against the cool countertops in his kitchen, glancing at the green numbers on the stove. It was after midnight, where was his nephew? He let out another sigh; they had become countless now, as he picked up the phone and dialed Zuko's cell phone for the millionth time that night.

He nibbled his lip, his brow furrowing at the beep, signaling Zuko's voicemail was about to begin. "This is Zuko. You know what to do." Iroh's eyes widened when he caught Jet's voice towards the end of the message. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Iroh walked over to the fridge, plucking the warn out piece of paper with Jet's number scribbled onto it. Iroh had made sure to get his number, back when he didn't trust the wild-looking child his nephew had choosen to make friends with.

It was amazing his patience had lasted this long. He had been trying to reach his nephew since he had return from the teashop that afternoon. Iroh set his eyes towards a picture of Zuko, on his first day of public school when he was younger, on the fridge as he waited for Jet to answer his phone.

Jet's head popped up lazily from the pile of blankets he used for a couch. Awkwardly, he reached out for his phone. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, staring down at the caller id. Iroh? What did he want? "Hello?" Jet's voice was rough from sleep.

"Ah, Jet. I'm so glad you answered. Is Zuko there with you?"

Jet glanced around his one room apartment, just in case Zuko had shown up. He then remembered that Zuko didn't even know where Jet lived. "Er... No, he isn't. I haven't seen him all day. I was... home sick today." Jet reached forward for a toothpick, popping it in his mouth so he had something to chew on.

There was a deep sigh from Iroh. "I see. Well, it looks as though he hasn't even been home today. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Jet rubbed his knuckles against his cheek. He had no clue where Zuko could have gone. "I'm sorry, Iroh. I really have no idea. I can go look for him." He sat up, reaching for his sneakers just beyond the boundary of blanket.

"Oh no, I don't want to bug you. Thank you for your time. Have a good night."

That was where their phone conversation ended, perhaps the longest conversation Iroh and Jet had had. Jet hadn't missed the underlying hope in Iroh's voice at his offer to go look for Zuko. Jet lowered his phone to his lap, typing out a text message to his Freedom Fighters, calling for a major search party. Smellerbee wouldn't be happy but she would have to get over it.

Jet scooped up his worn leather jacket from the floor as he walked towards his apartment door, a door he wouldn't even bother to lock.

Zuko rubbed at his eyes with his palms. What had he been thinking, not going back home? Surely his uncle was worried and Jet... well he was probably relieved.

Zuko grit his teeth and clenched his fists, turning toward the brick wall and slamming his fist against it. He pressed his forehead into the rough texture of the bricks. It was pathetic how Jet controlled his life. Jet had never asked to have such control but Zuko had offered it with no qualms.

Jet was right. Zuko was pathetic.

Zuko wasn't a 100% sure where he was. All he knew was his was in an alley that was full of trash and he couldn't possibly be in his part of town. He had walked since he left school. He had no specific destination in mind, all he wanted was to be away from everything for a while. He needed to clear his mind.

"You're not very easy to find, ya know."

Zuko clenched his teeth at the shrill voice that pierced his ears. "What do you want, Smellerbee?" He turned to face her, stretching out his battered fingers. She was standing at the entry to the alley, he hands on her boyish hips and a grim expression on her face. She was not happy.

"Jet called out a search party for you. Your Uncle called him, fussing like a baby about how his pathetic nephew hadn't been home all day." She was pushing him. She wanted to see what he would do. They hated each other, that much was clear.

Zuko took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds. He would have closed his eyes but he didn't trust the small girl in front of him. "I see," he breathed out.

Smellerbee rolled her eyes, gracefully turning around in one swift motion. "C'mon. I'm supposed to deliver you to Jet."

Zuko kept about a 10 foot difference between himself and Smellerbee. They ignored each other, except for the occassional glance back from Smellerbee to make sure Zuko was still following her.

Their journey together ended at a beat up children's playground. Smellerbee held out her hand, signaling for Zuko to continue on. He paused, taking in his environment. The swing were dangling from one chain and every inch of plastic was tagged with graffiti, the slide had crude things carved into it. All in all, this place was no longer meant for children.

Smellerbee pushed him forward, sending him into the woodchips. Luckily, Zuko kept his footing. He looked back at her but she had already disappeared. He would never understand the workings of Jet's business.

Zuko glanced around, suddenly uneasy. He pulled at his hoodie sleeves and poked his tongue against his lip ring. "Jet...?" He called out quietly. He was afraid that Smellerbee had lied to him, that Jet wasn't really here and he was about to be jumped and mugged.

"Yeah?" Jet's voice was muffled and Zuko looked over to the slide in time to see Jet's face lit up by the flame from his lighter as he lit a cigarette. Zuko rushed over to him, relieved that Jet was actually there.

Jet looked down his nose at him, a look of displeasure clearly written on his face. "What the hell were you thinking? Especially being in my neck of the woods." Jet's cigarette danced with the movement of his lips.

Zuko looked down to his feet, suddenly feeling like a small child being punished for getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He tugged at his sleeves nervously, shifting his weight between his feet. He knew Jet was not happy and he knew his uncle wouldn't be either.

Jet released a puff of smoke from between his lips, his cigarette poised delicately between his pointer finger and his second finger. "You're a fucking retard. You know better than to pull shit like this, when everything in your life has been layed out for you. Do you want to live like I do? Peddling drugs just so you can eat a decent meal or maybe actually get a decent enough couch to sleep on?" He paused, waiting for Zuko's response. He didn't get one.

Jet took a deep breath, reaching out with his cigarette free hand and gripping Zuko's face. Zuko looked up at him, his honey eyes glittering with tears that he refused to let fall. Jet looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed with unexpected sympathy. "You loser." Quietly, he brought his lips to Zuko's.

Zuko closed his eyes, accepting the warmth and nicotine flavor of Jet's kiss. It was clear now that nothing had changed. They would always be a part of each other's life. Zuko was grateful.

Jet pulled away, pointing at Zuko with his fingers that held his precious cigarette, "You better not tell anyone about this." Zuko chuckled, stepping with his hands in the air like he didn't know what Jet could possibly be talking about.

Jet placed his cigarette between his lips, hopping off the slide and handing his leather jacket to Zuko. "Come on, let's get you home."

The door flew open before Zuko could even place his hand against it. Iroh stared at him for a few moments before launching forward and wrapping his short arms around his nephew's waist.

"Oh this is wonderful! I'm so glad you are all right!" Iroh exclaimed as he pulled away, shamelessly wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks. He looked over towards Jet and nodded him his thanks. Jet just nodded back.

Zuko looked between the two. Maybe everyone had come together in some kind of understanding. Maybe things would be a lot easier to deal with now.

Maybe, just maybe.

**Candrala: **School will be starting soon so I will try to update as much as possible before then.


	6. Sink Into Me

**Candrala: **Obviously, I do not own Avatar.

Chapter 6: Sink Into Me

Zuko growled quietly as his phone buzzed inside his palm. He flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID since the same person had been calling him all day. "Yes, uncle?" he managed to ask between gritted teeth.

Jet watched him, head tilted up slightly and his fingers slowly pulling his cigarette from his lips. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Zuko's face cycle through several emotions.

Zuko sighed, pinching the skin between his eyes, "Uncle, I'm not doing anything. I'm at school with Jet." He nibbled at his lip as he listened to his uncle's reply. "Yes, uncle. I know I've been out of school for an hour now. I'll be home before dinner."

Before he could hear any protests, Zuko closed his phone and returned it to his pocket. He rubbed at his temples before letting his gaze meet with Jet's. Jet smirked at him, turning his body in Zuko's direction. "What did you expect?"

"Oh, shut up!" Zuko pushed Jet playfully. "I didn't think he would become this over-protective." He tucked his arms across his chest, tugging on his lip ring with his teeth and looking towards the football field where the cheerleaders were practicing.

Jet stomped out his cigarette, reaching out with a cool, tawny hand and caressed Zuko's scarred face. The skin was raised and bumby, but still somehow soft. Zuko glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked through tight lips. He hated anything having to do with his scar.

Jet shrugged, lowering his hand. "I was just thinking. At least Iroh doesn't beat you or anything." He fished into his pocket, pulling out a toothpick and placing it between his teeth. Zuko wouldn't meet his gaze anymore.

Any discussion about his father was off limits.

Jet sighed, stretching his arm over his head. "Just saying." He added thoughtfully, hoping it would smooth things over. It was a long shot but he always had to push his luck.

Zuko glanced at him, long enough to shoot him a glare, before returning his gaze to the football field.

"Oh come on," Jet groaned. "Grow up, ZuZu. That isn't who you are anymore."

Zuko looked at him, clutching at his arms that were bent across his chest. "Oh, yes, because who I am now is so much better." He shook his head, scoffing slightly. He was letting his old rich boy attitude leak through.

"I know what can help," Jet offered. Zuko watched Jet carefully, curious as to what he had in mind. Jet smirked, twirling his toothpick between his fingers. "I got a new shipment of Molly. Gonna be plenty of extra, sine it hasn't been selling too well lately. Everyone's looking for AngelDust and that shit's hard to get ahold of."

Zuko's eyes widened as his brain was quick to remember how wonderful it all felt when he was high. His body immediatley began to crave the sweet kiss of softness Molly had. He bit his lip, hard.

Jet raised an eyebrow, lowering his toothpick from his mouth. "Look, you don't have to..."

"I want to!" Zuko blurted out.

Jet smiled, sickeningly pleased by the fact Zuko wanted to get high again. He gripped Zuko's hand. "Do you think your Uncle would notice?"

Zuko's face fell. He obviously hadn't thought of that. "I don't know... Maybe."

Jet clicked his tongue against his teeth. "That's alright. The Molly is back at my place, anyway. I'll bring some tomorrow. Maybe some new stuff for you to try, too. If you wanted," he added the last part for safety purposes.

Zuko reluctantly agreed, soon departing from Jet's side in order to be home before dinner, like he had promised. Five minutes before dinner started, to be exact. Iroh didn't seem to notice though, just relieved with the fact his nephew had made it home.

Iroh smiled at him from his place at the table. "I made your favorite," he motioned to the display of foods neatly placed on the fake-oak table. Zuko smiled, reluctantly sitting at the table across from his uncle.

Dinner went smoothly and after helping his uncle with dishes, Zuko excused himself, saying he had homework to take care of. He was actually too ecstatic about what tomorrow was going to bring.

Zuko pulled his phone from his jean pocket, sending Jet a short text message. _I can't wait! _

It wasn't but a few seconds before Zuko was reading Jet's reply and smiling.

_Neither can I, ZuZu, neither can I._

**Candrala: **Sorry it isn't much but I figured it would tide you over until I have time to actually whip out some chapters. Much love, readers.


	7. In The Eyes Of The Beholder

**Candrala: **Okay boys and girls I have returned. I'm sorry for the inconvience. I've been busy looking for work and preparing for college.

Chapter 7: In the Eyes of the Beholder

Jet twirled his toothpick between his tawny fingers, his teeth gripping the end that stuck between his lips. He stared vacantly, his feet up on his desk and his eyes glued to his poster covered wall. He didn't register any of it.

A few good years had passed and Jet finally had left the drug scene. He wouldn't lie, he still dealt a little here or there. Just enough to get by. But the fact that... Well, he didn't want to think about that.

Since his drastic life style change, Jet was now in college. He had to make something of himself or he could never forgive what he had caused.

There was a muted buzz near Jet's pocket. Slowly, he closed his eyes, letting the feel sink into his skin. Instantly, the campfire smell and honey eyes clogged his senses. He knew better, though. Sighing, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

_Hey man, still no sign. I'll let you know. _He found that message from Longshot very disappointing. Yes, he still kept in touch with his old gang. He had to. They were his only way of finding out.

Jet lowered his feet to the floor, running his fingers through his still wild, mud-colored hair. He stood, the chair screeching as it slid back to allow him room to move, and walked over to the vast dorm room window. He shoved one hand in his jean pocket, while the other still messed with the toothpick in his mouth.

He had long ago exchanged his leather jacket for nice sweaters and acceptable t-shirts. No hole filled jeans, either. He rarely even wore sneakers now. Everything had changed, because of him.

Jet stared down at the snow filled court yard, absently thinking about any other possibilities. Zuko had to be somewhere.

Jet didn't really like talking about it, what he had caused. Zuko's unhealthy down ward spiral, which Jet unfortunately new was going to happen eventually. He closed his eyes, as the last time he saw Zuko crowded his brain.

_Zuko giggled, popping another pill into his mouth as he sat on Jet's blanket couch. Smellerbee sat beside him, showing him the different colors and varieties of their merchandise. Zuko was so glad he knew where Jet lived. _

_Jet watched from the kitchen, his elbow on the countertop, his tounge flicking at the toothpick in his mouth. He could see it, the addiction consuming his best friend. Zuko looked sick. Old and sick. _

_His perfectly pale complexion had turned stale and his lively honey eyes had fizzled. _

_Zuko looked over to Jet, smiling. Jet forced one in return. _

_He knew that this was all his fault. He had been in the business long enough, though, to also know he couldn't make Zuko stop. _

_"Hey," Jet murmured. Zuko looked over to him, fiddling with the white powder Smellerbee had now shown him. "Don't you think it's time to go home?" _

_Zuko wiped his nose with his arm, glancing from all the drugs to the door and then Jet. He knew Jet was right. "Save this for me," He instructed Smellerbee, handing her back the powder. He stood up, tottering over to Jet and hugging him before exiting Jet's apartment. _

_Smellerbee looked to Jet, her eyes on the door, "Is it a good idea to let him go on his own?"_

_Jet shrugged._

It had been the worst idea of his life. No one had seen Zuko since then. Iroh wouldn't even give him the time of day now. He knew he deserved that, though.

Now he was trying. He wanted to be clean and good and find Zuko. He had to. He wouldn't accept that Zuko was probably dead. He knew Zuko could survive. Which is why he had sent his Freedom Fighters on another search party.

Maybe they would get lucky again.

Jet pulled a carton of cigarettes from his pocket, delicately pulling one free and replacing his toothpick with it. Hey, he said he had quit drugs not smoking. He lit it up, when his phone began to buzz again.

He moved very reluctantly towards it. He figured it was just Longshot or Smellerbee telling him that, once again, they hadn't found anything.

He flipped open his phone, eyes widening at the senders name.

_Zuko: I hate you. _

Jet was so ecstatic to know Zuko was okay, that he didn't even care his childhood best friend had just told him he hated him. Quickly, Jet dialed Zuko's phone, praying it was not some game.

"What?" Zuko's voice was rough, cold.

"...Zuko." Jet whispered, tears collecting at the corners of his brown eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, Jet?"

"I... I miss you. Please, come home. Or tell me where you are. I can come get you and we can start over. I gave up everything, everything, in hopes of finding you. In hopes that God would forgive me and keep you safe, wherever you had gone. I love you, Zuko. Please... Come home." Jet breathed lightly, his chest pounding. Everything had come out in a rush.

"You wouldn't want me know, Jet." Darkness laced Zuko's voice. Like he was broken. "I'm dirty."

Jet shook his head violently, as if Zuko were in front of him and he could see him. "I don't care! We can fix it all, Zuko! I'm trying so hard to change. To make a better life, for you! For... for us, ZuZu. Please..." Jet was basically whimpering now.

It was silent on the other end, besides the delicate sound of Zuko's breathing. "We can meet up somewhere. But I can't come home."

Jet stood, stunned, with his phone pressed to his ear as his phone beeped repeatedly in his ear, telling him Zuko had hung up.

He closed his phone, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Where was he supposed to find him?

**Candrala: **Unfortunately I had to jump a few years ahead because I had run out of ideas for their teenage years. Hope you all enjoy.


	8. A Day To Remember

**Candrala: **The ideas are just rolling out now.

Chapter 8: A Day To Remember

Jet glanced around the busy street, pulling his cigarette from his lips. The sun glinted off of his sunglasses as he turned his head left to right, waiting for a gap in the traffic so he could cross over to the café Zuko had to meet him at.

His leg bounced out of anticipation. He couldn't believe he was about to see Zuko.

Finally Jet crossed the street, slinking into the outdoor patio. It wasn't cold today and he figured it wouldn't be so weird looking if they were in a public place. Maybe Zuko wouldn't feel so cornered.

Jet pulled a metal chair away from one of the round tables, lowering himself into it. He rested his hands on the table, thumbs twiddling, and he hunched forward, glancing around from time to time. Maybe he had come too early.

Then he saw him.

Shaggy black hair, perfectly pale complexion and a crimson colored sweater. He confirmed it was Zuko, when the person turned his face and he caught a good glimpse of the scar Zuko had on his eye. He looked… more beautiful than before his drug days.

Zuko's eyes widened momentarily, probably just as shocked as Jet, before offering a small smile and making his way to the table. Jet smiled back, standing up so quickly he almost knocked over the table. Zuko held back a chuckle.

"I see you haven't changed," He said cooly, taking his seat across from his old friend. Jet could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Uh…" Jet fumbled, sitting back down. "Well, you look great, Zuko." He managed. What the hell? It had never been this hard to talk to him before. His presence was different, almost… as if he knew he was better than Jet, or something.

Jet's weirdly shaped eyebrows shot up momentarily, as he pretended to listen to Zuko order. Ah… His rich boy attitude had returned. But why?

Zuko was staring at his friend, as was the waitress. She cleared her throat, poising her pen on her notepad. "For you, sir?" Jet blinked a few times, bringing himself back to reality. "Oh uh… Just coffee. Black." He flicked his cigarette over the iron gate that designated this slab of concrete as part of the café.

"So what have you been up to, Zuko?" Jet struggled to not call him ZuZu. They weren't on well enough terms anymore for that.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes focused on the pattern of the table. "Hn."

Jet stared at him, resting his cheek against his knuckles. What the hell had Zuko become? He chuckled softly, remembering when Zuko had been like this as a boy.

Zuko looked up at him, his hair covering his eyes slightly. Jet noticed his lip ring was gone.

"I've just been working." He finally replied.

Jet cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah? Doing what?"

Zuko lowered his arms onto the table, leaning forward. "I met someone Jet. He took me in, off of the street. He helped me break my addiction and overcome my demons. As you can see, I'm healthy now. Something you probably never would have helped me with had I not disappeared." Zuko looked at Jet, daring him to object. Jet remained silent. He Knew Zuko was right.

"As for work," Zuko continued, leaning back into his chair. "I work at a bookstore. It isn't the best job but it helps to pay the bills and everything."

Jet's lip curled into his trade mark smirk. "You look pretty well off to be working in a bookstore."

"My money didn't buy me these clothes."

Jet leaned back as the waitress quietly handed him his coffee and offered Zuko his chai tea, a silly little smile on her lips. Zuko ignored her. He obviously didn't care about people flirting with him.

Jet picked up a spoon, stirring it absently in his coffee. "So then your boyfriend makes a lot of money."

Zuko watched him stir his coffee as he held his tea cup up to his lips. "He isn't really my boyfriend, but yes." After a sip, "What about you, Jet? What have you been doing?"

Jet shifted. He hated talking about himself. "I go to the college down the street. I want to help out kids who become what we were." Jet took a quick drink of his coffee. "I don't work. I sling from time to time, just to help keep up on my loans. I don't do anything anymore, though. Besides smoke my cigarettes."

Zuko smiled, lowering his cup back to the table. "You seem to have done well. Your style has changed, too. I have to say I like this better, though that leather jacket really suited you." He chuckled.

Jet watched him laugh, wondering how happy Zuko was with whoever he was living with. He wondered if he was happy, could he ever make Zuko that happy? "You, uh, mentioned being dirty."

Zuko smiled slightly, a twinge of pain in his eyes. "Well Sokka found me after I had been raped, in one of the alleys downtown. I was high like I had never been high before, but I still was able to register that what had happened was bad. After I Ieft your place, I made sure I was high twenty four seven."

Sokka. Jet knew that name from somewhere. "I'm sorry to hear that," He murmured. "Have you spoken with your uncle?"

Zuko nodded. "He, naturally, is very upset with me. Sokka convinced me to call him, to at least him know I was alive. Once I did that, uncle told me to talk to you. He said you had been very upset and changed out of guilt. I figured… sending that text would get your attention."

Jet smirked slightly, taking another drink of his coffee. "I had Smellerbee and Longshot looking for you."

Zuko looked at him, his honey eyes lit up a little. Jet knew that Zuko's love for him was still in there somewhere. "Thank you," Zuko said. "But as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"You know, it's okay."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow.

"That you're with Sokka," Jet continued. "I don't blame you. I'd hate my guts too had I been in your shoes. I don't expect to still be your everything, or to even cross your mind. I'm just grateful to know you're okay, to see you're okay. That's all I've wanted." Jet stared down at his cup, running his thumb along the rim. He didn't really know what else to say, considering it killed him to think that Zuko may not want him anymore.

Zuko leaned forward, placing his hand gently on Jet's. "Despite what you think, it was my choice to walk the path I did. I did it for you, Jet. I wanted to be a part of your world as much as possible. Even if that meant becoming the psycho I did. I think about you quite often and you will always have a place in my heart. I've told you, Sokka and I aren't dating. He has a girlfriend." Zuko chuckled, shaking his head at the thought.

Jet sniffled a little, staring up at Zuko. "Wouldn't blame him if he tried, though. You're… You're beautiful."

Zuko smiled at him, leaning back into his chair. "You're okay, I guess."

"Hey!" Jet exclaimed. "I get hit on way more than you probably ever do!"

The waitress trotted up to the table, the check in her hand. "Zuko, who does this go to?" She must know Zuko's gay, to assume that this is a date.

Zuko held out his hand, accepting the black book from her. She smiled, trotting away after informing the two they could take their time.

"I can pay," Jet offered, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Nonsense," Zuko waved his hand, studying the receipt. "I invited you here."

Jet smiled, pulling his empty hand from his pocket. The old Zuko was still there. He had just put up his guard.

"Well," Zuko stood up, pulling down his shirt. He always gave exact change. He hated waiting for his change. "I guess Sokka will be looking for me. He runs the bookstore I work for… Would you like to come?"

Jet stood up, placing a tooth pick in his lips. He shrugged lowering his hands into his coat pocket.

The walk was quiet, both of them busy with trying to feel out the other's energy. It was weird, being together like this after everything they had gone through. Jet wouldn't complain though.

"Here it is," Zuko said, pointing to a small building on the corner. He opened the door, allowing Jet in.

Jet was greeted by a small girl, with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin tone almost matched her hair color.

"Hello, sir, can I help you with anything?"

Jet looked around frantically, wondering where Zuko had gone.

"Katara!" Zuko laughed, "This is my friend, Jet. He wanted to see the bookstore, since he goes to school just a few blocks away."

"Oh!" Katara flushed, "Well, I'll leave you two be. If you need anything I'll be in the backroom." She quickly scurried off.

"That's Sokka's sister." Zuko informed Jet. Jet nodded, pulling the toothpick from his mouth. "I can only imagine how Sokka is."

Zuko smiled, showing Jet where the chairs were. "I'll be right back."

Jet sat down, looking the place over. It was pretty cozy. It was painted a warm orange color, not too bright or too dull. It reminded him of pumpkins. The décor seemed to have no real theme to it, though, which made Jet like it even more.

Zuko returned, a tawny boy following behind him. It had to be Sokka, because he looked almost identical to the girl from earlier. Why did he still feel like he knew this kid from somewhere?

Jet stood up.

Sokka looked at him wearily, he too felt as though he knew Jet. "You're Zuko's friend. It's nice to meet you," He held out his hand.

Jet nodded, holding his hand out as well.

Zuko smiled once they had finished shaking hands. "This is really great," He said. "My two favorite people, meeting."

Sokka looked at Zuko, the tension instantly melting off of his face when he saw Zuko's smile. He smiled, too. Jet had the feeling, if they weren't dating, that Sokka was definitely head over heels for Zuko.

Katara poked her head around the corner, smiling as well at how happy Zuko seemed. She returned back to her duties of inventory after checking on them.

Jet ended up staying at the bookstore much longer than he had planned. When he finally left, the street lights were flickering on and the sun was beginning to set.

Sokka watched him walk away, Zuko by his side. "He's different now?" He asked.

Zuko nodded, resting his head on Sokka's shoulder. "Yes, he seems to be."

Sokka narrowed his azure eyes on Jet's retreating form. He was not going to let anything threaten Zuko's health or happiness, ever again.

**Candrala: **Unkay. So Jet and Sokka and Zuko are my all time favorite Avatar characters. I couldn't resist having them all in this story! Ah! Plus, I figured Sokka would be a good little twist. We shall see.


	9. Step Off

**Candrala: **So I must admit that I have a new fire for this story. So hopefully I can keep updating for you guys! For my lovely reviewer lisacreature: I know! I love both pairings so much, I'm not sure what to do!

Chapter 9: Step Off

Jet had found very hard to cencetrate after his meeting with Zuko and Sokka. He thought back, to a time when he had thought he could live without Zuko, with no problems. Now he was finding it hard to function.

Shakily, he lifted a cigarette to his lips, shifting around one of his text books in his lap. His feet were propped up on his desk, like usual.

He hadn't heard from Zuko since the cafe last week. He wondered if it was Zuko's choice, or Sokka's orders. Jet titled his head back, running his hands down his face and letting out a long sigh. When had he become so dependent?

_Knock knock. _Jet looked to the door, studying the sound. He could always tell who it was by the way they knocked, a skill he had picked up when he was heavily dealing. This one was timid. He didn't recognize it.

He lowered his feet and put his book on the table, slowly stepping towards the door. He opened it, to be met with honey eyes.

"Oh," Jet blinked. "Come... Come in." He stepped aside, motioning for Zuko to come in. Zuko smiled, sheepishly entering Jet's dorm.

"How did you find me?" Jet asked, closing the door and following Zuko, who had perched on his bed.

"Residence office. I told them it was an emergency." Zuko was looking around, mesmerized by all the posters. "I like your room. I wish I had my own room, like this."

Jet cocked his eyebrow, sitting on top of his desk, facing Zuko. "Where do you sleep then?" He found meeting this Zuko fascinating.

Zuko looked at him, pulling his book bag onto his lap. "Sokka has me sleep with him. So he knows I'm okay."

Jet lowered his cigarette, clicking his tounge and looking towards the floor. "Kinda creepy, ain't it?"

Zuko shrugged, going through his bag. He had brought Jet something.

"Here it is." He said, pulling out a small book. "This reminds me of you." Zuko smiled timidly, handing the book over. "I'm not sure if you read it, or... if you read, but I thought you might like it."

Jet took it from him, running his fingers over the title. A smirk crossed his lips. "_Catcher In The Rye_?" He chuckled. "Yeah, I've read this. It's one of my favorites." He looked up at Zuko. A small blush had crossed his old friend's cheeks.

"Me too," Zuko murmured, looking back at his bag. He pulled nervously at the hem. "Well... I guess I should get going."

Jet stood up, before dropping to his knees in front of Zuko. His cigarette fell to the floor, narrowily missing Zuko's shoe. "Please," He pleaded. "Stay just a little longer. I miss you."

His brown eyes shimmered with his desperation. He needed Zuko. He really needed him.

Zuko stared down at him, swallowing. He would be a fool if he tried to convince himself he wasn't in love with this person before him. He owed it to Sokka, though, for taking him in when he really needed someone. But Jet had sent out Smellerbee and... Right then it clicked.

If he had sent out Smellerbee, of course Jet never knew where Zuko had gone. She would never tell, even if she had seen him. She hated him.

Jet gripped Zuko's pant leg, bringing Zuko back to the present.

Zuko smiled, running his fingers through Jet's hair. "Okay, I guess I can stay."

Jet hugged Zuko's legs, resting his head in his lap. He hadn't predicted things would get this way. They had promised to stick together, no matter what came to be.

Both were struggling to keep that promise.

Zuko continued to run his fingers through Jet's hair, staring distantly at a random spot on Jet's floor. He missed his old life. Not the drug part but when it was only himself, Jet and his uncle Iroh. He rarely even spoke to Iroh now. Sokka didn't like him seeing Jet. In fact, Sokka didn't really like him having friends.

He figured it was to protect him but Zuko knew he would never make those choices again. He had lost so much because of it. He refused to lose it again.

Zuko hadn't noticed the tears slipping down his cheek until he felt Jet's fingertips on his face. He looked down at him, to meet his friend's deep, brown eyes. Jet lowered his tear covered fingers to his lips and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, opening his eyes and looking back up at Zuko. "For everything. I know what I put you through was stupid. You didn't... You didn't need to be a part of that, in order to be a part of me. I always wanted you, Zuko."

Zuko reached out, shakily stroking Jet's cheek. He had always known that. He leaned down, paused, then quickly placed his lips on Jet's cheek before sitting back up.

Jet smiled, leaning up more and wrapping his hand around Zuko's neck. He pulled the other boy down, letting their lips touch. It was instant, the feeling of being connected. Neither had felt it in such a long time, it almost scared them.

As Jet pulled away, Zuko's phone went off.

Zuko hurriedly dug through his bag, a heavy blush on his cheek. He pulled out his phone and quickly flipped it open, his eyes back on Jet.

"Hello," He said, rushed.

Jet watched him, studying his face. It was most likely Sokka.

"Oh, no, I'm uh... I ran into one of our customer's, so I was informing them about the sale we're having. Then I went to the campus to hand out... No, I didn't run into Jet." Zuko stated, irritation hinting in his voice.

Jet stood up, stretching his legs. He walked over to his chair and plopped down. He figured they'd be here for a while.

"Sokka, no." Zukko pleaded, half heartedly, as he stared over at Jet. His heart was still racing. He watched Jet fluidly remove a cigarette and light it. "I'll be home soon ok?" With that, Zuko hung up.

"And you still say you two aren't dating," Jet teased, smirking. It made sense to him now why Zuko had hung up on him so quickly before.

Zuko chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Well I don't consider us dating."

"Are you gonna leave?" Jet asked, quietly.

Zuko wasn't sure. He didn't want to leave. He really didn't. This felt more like home, in this tiny little dorm room, than it did in Sokka's house. "Can I come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Jet smiled, his cigarette dangling from his lips. "And everyday after that."

**Candrala: **Aww... 


	10. In the Dark of the Night

**Candrala: **I'm all giddy.

Chapter 10: In the Dark of the Night

Zuko leaned back against the cushy pillows of Sokka's bed, never willing to call it their's, flipping through one of the many books Katara had recommended to him. The room was dimly lit, with soft yellow walls and a forest green, down comforter. It was nice, to say the least.

Zuko had spent the last few days reading and working, trying to eliminate Sokka's ever growing opinions. It had worked, so far.

"Hn," Zuko grunted, Sokka now beside him. He didn't speak much while he read. Reading was Zuko's favorite thing to do.

Sokka smiled to him, resting his hand gently on Zuko's leg. "I'm going out tonight. With Yue. I figured you and Katara could bond, or something." He knew Zuko liked the same type of movies Katara did, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Zuko nodded slightly, flipping a page in his book. "When will you be home?"

Sokka sighed inwardly. He had hoped Zuko would care a little more. "Late. Yue wants to be wined and dined."

Zuko snickered, turning yet another page. "Do I need to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Sokka shook his head, pulling on his jacket as he walked over to the bedroom door. "I'll see you later okay? Be good." He added. He never knew what Zuko and his sister would get into.

Zuko ignored his parting words, delicately closing his book and placing it beside him. He waited patiently as he listened to Sokka tell Katara his plans for this evening and then hurriedly hopped off of the bed once the front door closed.

He bounded down the stairs, slowing as he got closer to Katara's voice. She must be on the phone with one of her old friends. Zuko poked his head around the pillar that separated the foyer from the kitchen.

He smiled widely when Katara looked at him. She waved at him slightly, telling her friend she needed to go and she would get back to him.

"Why do you look like you're up to something?" She smirked, placing the phone on the countertop.

Zuko trotted to one of the bar stools, spinning it anxiously as he looked down to the marble counter. "Well… I was wondering, since Sokka is out, can I have Jet over?" He braced himself to be scolded.

Katara bit her lip, twirling the phone on the counter as she thought. She knew how happy Zuko was since finding Jet again, could she keep from that? And anyway, Sokka's obsession with Zuko was getting out of hand.

She let out a long sigh. "Yeah, sure. But," She held out her finger to a very ecstatic Zuko, who was bouncing up in down in his anticipation. "He has to be out before Sokka gets home."

Zuko nodded fervently before dashing off to Sokka's room to retrieve his phone. He dialed as fast he could, praying he had chosen the right name from his phone book.

"Hey beautiful. I was just thinking about you." Jet whispered into the receiver, causing a flash of heat to consume Zuko's neck.

"H… Hey. Sokka's out tonight. Can you come over?" Zuko breathed quietly, waiting for Jet's response. He really wanted to see him, more than anything.

"I guess I could make time for you," Jet teased, a clear smile in his voice. "I'll be there in a few."

"Okay, bye!" Zuko said, hanging up quickly in order to make it seem like Jet would be here faster. He hoped off of the bed and trotted into the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. He turned sideways, wondering if this V-neck was acceptable enough to wear.

He jumped at Katara's reflection.

"You look fine," She chuckled. "Jet will love you no matter what you wear."

Zuko turned, resting his butt against the counter. "Katara… Why can Sokka not accept that I don't love him how he loves me?" He looked at her with raw curiosity. He needed to know.

Katara rested herself against the door frame, crossing her arms across her chest. "Honestly," She started. "I have no idea. My brother becomes very attached to certain things." She shrugged, apologizing that she couldn't offer more.

"Hey, wanna watch tv until Jet gets here?" She asked.

Zuko nodded, pushing away from the counter and following Katara down to the living room.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Zuko threw himself off the couch, scrambling down the hallway and stopping in front of the door to collect himself. After a deep breath, Zuko opened the door.

Jet was just throwing out his cigarette, dressed sharply in darkly washed jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. He smiled when he looked up at Zuko. "Hey there," He said coolly.

Zuko stepped to the side, unsure what to say. Jet had never looked more attractive to him. Jet leaned forward as he came into the door, grazing his lips against Zuko's cheek, smiling at the warmth he felt.

Zuko closed the door, turning around to face Jet, his hands in his butt pockets. "Well here it is. Sokka's house."

Jet whisteled, obviously impressed. "Well, I understand why you didn't want to come home with me." He teased, poking Zuko in his side.

"Shut up!" Zuko smacked his hand away, leading Jet into the living room. He cleared his throat slightly, when Katara didn't move.

"Oh," She said, glancing at them and then back at the tv. "I'll let you guys be." She rose slowly, entranced by whatever program she was watching, before making her way to her room.

"She's a character, ain't she?" Jet asked, pulling a toothpick from his pocket. He looked over to Zuko, curious as to why he was quiet. "What?"

Zuko's smile spread a little wider. "I can't believe you still chew on toothpicks."

Jet clicked his tongue, placing the object in question into his mouth. "Whatever, Zuzu."

Jet sat down on the couch, spreading his feet out onto the coffee table. He didn't care about being polite. He was with Zuko and everything in here belonged to that prick Sokka. He still couldn't figure out where he had seen him before.

Zuko sat delicately beside Jet, handing his friend the remote. "Here, you pick."

Jet tossed the remote onto the table, leaning his head back against the cushion and looking at Zuko. "Did I really come over just to watch tv?"

Zuko blinked, twiddling his fingers. "Well… did you have something to talk about?"

Jet shook his head, stretching out his arm towards Zuko. "Why won't you come home with me? We can go back. Everything will be okay again."

Zuko took Jet's hand, staring at the dark fabric of the cushion. "I… can't."

"Why?"

"I'm… not ready. I'm terrified my habits will come back. I don't… want that." Zuko nibbled on his thumb nervously, something Jet had never seen him do.

"Okay." Jet said, flatly. He wouldn't push Zuko into anything. He didn't want that.

Sokka fiddled with his keys, curious as to why the lights were still on. It wasn't typical of his sister to be up this late and he was expecting to find Zuko in their bed, reading.

Quietly, Sokka pushed the door open and gently closed it behind him. He paused to pull of his jacket and threw it on the shoe bench they had next to the door. He heard noises from the living room, deciding someone had left the tv on.

Sokka padded quietly into the living room, towards the coffee table. As he bent down to grab the remote, he looked over towards the couch and found Jet on top of Zuko. His eyes widened and he choked down his screams.

He stood up, closing his eyes and breathing out his nose. "Zuko." His voice was stern.

Zuko jumped, gripping Jet's arms as he looked over to Sokka. "Oh my god…" He whispered.

Jet smirked, looking over his shoulder at Sokka. He had to admit, he was pretty proud of himself. He had just made love to his childhood crush and got caught by the dick head who kept Zuko away from him. "Oh, sorry. Didn't hear you come in." He told Sokka, still not bothering to move away from Zuko or dress, or anything.

Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes still closed. "What is he doing here?"

Zuko gently pushed at Jet's arms, begging for him to move. Jet obliged, sitting back on the balls of his feet. He didn't think Zuko should have to answer that question.

"Urm," Zuko scrambled to find his clothes. "He just… just stopped by. He needed some… some book references. And-" Zuko was caught off guard by the sudden gusts of air whipping up around him. He blinked a few times before he registered what had happened.

Jet stood to his right, gripping Sokka's wrist. His eyes were set ablaze with anger, so bright it could visibly be seen in the dark. Sokka's eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. Had… had Sokka just tried to hit him?

"You little bitch," Jet growled, gripping Sokka's wrist tighter. Zuko began to panic, looking between the two. He didn't want Jet to hurt Sokka, but at the same time he was too upset about Sokka trying to hit him.

Sokka grunted, thrusting his arm upwards, trying to escape. "I'm the bitch? Why the fuck can't you just leave him alone! He was fine without you!" Sokka's voice had gone shrill, something that only happened when he was truly upset. Something that utterly embarrassed him.

Zuko's mouth fell open slightly, in concern. He swore he had seen tears in Sokka's eyes. He wasn't sure what to do.

"He was fine… happy. With me." Sokka said calmly, his arm going limp.

Jet looked over to Zuko, out of the corner of his eye. He wanted Zuko to tell him how wrong he was, that Zuko had been miserable. Nothing came though. With a haughty breath from his nose, Jet threw down Sokka's wrist.

He gathered up his clothes, pulling on his jeans and began to leave the room.

"J… Jet!" Zuko called, turning towards his friend. "Jet…" He called again, quietly this time, drowned out by the clack of the closed front door.

Zuko and Sokka stood quietly, both too shocked and worn down with what had just happened.

Sokka dropped quietly to the floor, propping one knee up and running his hand through his neatly pulled back hair. "If you wanted him, you should have said something."

Zuko stared at the couch absently, nibbling his thumb again. "I tried." He murmured quietly.

"Why can't you love me?" Sokka choked out, the tears freely flowing now that Jet was gone. He could let his manly pride down, now.

Zuko turned towards him, kneeling in front of Sokka. He gently placed his hands on his shoulders and waited for Sokka to look up at him.

"You're too good for me."

**Candrala: **Ouch… Poor Sokka. Maybe things will mend, maybe they won't.


	11. I'm on the Edge

**Candrala: **This story could go in so many ways now... But being the sap I am, I better mend Sokka's little heart.

Chapter 11: I'm on the Edge

Things had been a little more than awkward in their house since that night. Zuko began sleeping with Katara. He refused to leave her room unless she was the only one home. Sokka moped around and snapped at every customer that walked into their store. Katara was very, very tired.

Jet refused to talk to Zuko. He had made the mistake of thinking Zuko had been unhappy with Sokka, which clearly had not been the case. He would have stopped his pursuits, had Zuko told him that. Still, something told Jet that Zuko hadn't said anything for a reason. What that reason was, well... Zuko probably didn't even know.

Katara sighed, running her hands over her face as her bedroom door clicked behind her. She stayed in this position for a while, her hands covering her eyes, before letting out a long breath. She jumped when Sokka was standing in front of her, just... staring.

"Hey, Sokka," She attempted to smile. "Are you hungry?" Her brother loved to eat and she was hoping if he gourged himself, he would cheer up a little. Her brother had completely changed since Jet showed up.

She had a feeling, too, after Sokka's retelling of the night, Zuko hadn't been 100% honest with Jet.

Sokka nodded lamely, finally blinking his brightly colored eyes. "Sure," He said, turning towards the stairs.

In the kitchen, Katara opened the fridge and all the cabinets, offering Sokka everything she saw. He declined everything though, murmuring something about needing to go shopping. Katara's eyes widened slightly. More food?

"Well, then what do you want?" She asked, leaning her elbows onto the counter. She was hoping he would stick specifically to his food-wants and not dive into his Zuko-wants.

Sokka shrugged, spinning himself idly on the barstool. What did he want? He wanted to mend things with Zuko. He knew since Jet came around, or since Zuko had sent that text, he had been very different. He didn't have fun with anything anymore. Maybe that's why Zuko had pulled away. Sokka had gotten too serious.

"Maybe..." He started. "Maybe we can go out to eat. I'll go see if Zuko wants to go." Slowly, he lifted himself from the chair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katara questioned, her eyebrow lifting in concern.

Sokka nodded, waving his hand towards her in dismissal. He wasn't very sure at all but he figured things couldn't get much worse.

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair rapidly, before clutching at it and groaning. He had been in front of Katara's door for at least 5 minutes now. 'Okay!' He thought, puffing out his chest and a very serious frown setting on his lips.

He knocked rapidly on the door, praying that if he kept moving quickly things would work out as he was planning.

"Come in."

Sokka cracked the door open, assessing the environment before exposing himself. Zuko was sitting on Katara's bed, his book placed beside him. He stared blankly at her wall.

"Uh, hey, Zuko." Sokka said, scratching the back of his neck as he entered the room.

Zuko shot a glare towards him. "What do you want?" Zuko didn't want to talk to Sokka. He didn't want to talk to anyone, except for Katara. She was funny and always knew what to say.

Sokka gulped slightly, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He sat on the foot of Katara's bed, allowing Zuko the space he was asking for. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner. You haven't eaten much."

Zuko stared at him, his arms crossed across his chest. Had Sokka really come up here just to ask about food? He shook his head.

Sokka's face fell a little but he had to regain his composure. "Oh, okay." He leaned onto his legs, resting his arm across his knees. He looked at Zuko, trailing his eyes over Zuko's face. He looked for a long while at Zuko's scar, feeling even worse about the fact he had tried to hit him. He glanced away when Zuko caught him staring.

Zuko sighed, sitting up and crossing his legs underneath him. He patted the space in front of him. Reluctantly, Sokka scooted towards Zuko. He was terrified Zuko would hit him or something. He knew how the kid's temper could get.

Zuko placed his hand on Sokka's knee, staring down at the quilt on Katara's bed. He could apologize, but he couldn't do it looking at Sokka. It had always been a problem of his.

"I'm sorry," Sokka cut him off, Zuko's mouth open with the same words on his lips. "I way over reacted and I know I deserve you ignoring me for it. I just... it really hurt. Seeing you giving yourself to him like that... after everything he had put you through." Sokka studied Zuko's face, searching for the fire in those golden eyes he had come to love so much.

Zuko's lips turned up in a half smile, his way of saying he understood. "I didn't... mean for you to see any of it. Hell," Zuko threw his arms up a little, "I didn't ever expect for that to even happen." His arms rested back in his lap now and he steadily gazed at Sokka, gaining his confidence. "I would never hurt you like that on purpose."

Sokka nodded, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. "So, what did you mean by me being too good?" Sokka lifted his hands up when he saw Zuko get ready to defend himself. "I'm not asking out of hoping to change myself so you'll want me. I just really want to know."

Zuko smiled slightly, scooting a little closer. "Don't think I don't find you attractive. You have the complexion I love, the style... and your eyes are just..." He cut himself off, when he realized he was inflating Sokka's ego, who was happily grinning in front of him. "I've walked a very different road than you."

Sokka rolled his eyes, resting his chin against his hand. "Zuko, I know. You aren't that person anymore though. Even if you were, I would do anything I could to help you again and again."

It was quiet for a few moments as Zuko let that sink in. Jet... was a very easy portal to a life he didn't want anymore. Sokka... was a door wide open to a better life. Someone his uncle would be happy was in his nephew's life.

"I'm not asking for you to love me, anymore." Sokka said, his voice low and sure. "But I'm not going to stop loving you." He looked up at Zuko, his azure eyes glittering with his feelings. Sokka would never stop loving Zuko.

Zuko sighed out of his nose, shifting his legs. What the hell was he supposed to do?

"How did your date with Yue go?" Zuko asked, trying to lighten up their conversation. He had actually been wanting to ask Sokka for days, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Sokka chuckled, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. He pretended he didn't notice Zuko looking at his slightly exposed stomach. "She dumped me." He said, his arms now by his side.

"What?" Zuko blinked.

Sokka nodded. "She wanted one last fancy dinner, and then bam. Dumped me." He scratched his stomach. "So are you hungry or what?"

"Starving." Zuko smiled.

* * *

"Hey man," Smellerbee said, her hands on her much fuller hips. "Are you sure about this?" She asked as she handed over an envelope.

Jet nodded, taking the envelope from her. "Yeah, it's been a while."

Smellerbee cocked her hip to the side. "Dude, don't let Zuko bring you back down to this. You've been doing really good."

Jet snickered, his eyes fluidly moving up to Smellerbee's face. "Have is the key word there, lovely lady." He dumped the contents of the envelope into his hand.

Smellerbee crouched down next to him, her hands on his knees. "Jet, there are plenty of other people out there. Maybe someone's right in front of you." She didn't want to see him back here, in this state of mind, after he had come so far.

"You mean you?" He asked coolly before popping the pills into his mouth.

Smellerbee blushed. Yeah, okay, she liked Jet. A lot. Which is why she couldn't stand Zuko.

"I know much better than that," She said, standing back up. "You do what you want, Jet. I'm outta here."

Jet cracked his neck as he watched her leave, the pills kicking just as fast as he was hoping. Things were going to be just fine. Just fine indeed.

**Candrala: **I still can't decide which pairing I prefer...


	12. In The Bright Lights

**Candrala: **So lisacreature, my ever faithful reviewer, has given me a little game plan for the rest of this story! Thanks, deary.

Chapter 12: In the Bright Lights

It had become easy, living with Sokka and Katara, now that everything was right again. Yes, Zuko missed his old friend and the boy he had loved for many years but in his heart he knew this was probably best. His uncle had even started speaking to him a little. Zuko took this as a sign that Karma was finally forgiving him for his past mistakes.

Sokka leaned into the metal table they had placed in the back room of the bookstore, his elbows resting against the cool surface. He ran a tawny finger over his teeth as his blue eyes scanned a list of books that were either needed, requested or being shipped in. In all honesty, nothing about his job interested him. Sokka was a lover of history, facts, and puzzles. Anything else, he didn't really care about; unless it was pranks or jokes.

Sokka shifted his hips from side to side, removing his finger from his mouth when he heard Katara come in, the ding of the front door signaling her arrival.

"Hey," He called, still studying the list. "Did you request all of these stupid vampire love stories? 'Cause you know I can't stand those and the last thing we need is stupid girls hanging out in here all the time."

"I didn't, no."

Sokka's eyes widened and he jumped, spinning around in shock. He hadn't expected Zuko to be here. He wasn't scheduled to work today.

Zuko smiled at him, a soft little giggle escaping his pale lips. "Katara asked me to cover for her. Aang really needed her."

Sokka nodded, swallowing slightly as he turned back to the list. "Well then," He continued on his rant. "It must have been Katara."

Zuko leaned over Sokka's shoulder, his eyes roaming the list. Sokka may be older but Zuko was much taller. A short little _hmph_ passed through his lips before he turned back to the main floor of the store.

Sokka seemed to melt into the table beneath him, his hot cheeks contrasting with the cool metal. He didn't understand how every little thing Zuko did could make his skin heat up or his heart spazz in a pathetic, adoring kind of way. He just knew he hoped it never stopped.

No, he didn't have the guts to ask Zuko out. Yeah, he wanted to but he didn't want to push Zuko back into the arms of that… kid.

"Oh, Sokka," Zuko called from what sounded like the front of the store.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked, exiting the back room, stretching his arms over his head and pressing his hips forward while he walked his lazy man walk.

Zuko stared at one of the books he had been putting on display, nibbling his lip. He looked to Sokka after releasing a deep breath. "My uncle called me today. He wants me to go visit him soon. Would you… Would you go with me?"

Sokka blinked, lowering his arms to his sides. "Uh… Yeah. Sure. When?"

Zuko shrugged, placing the book down neatly on the display table. He hadn't figured that out yet. His eyes widened a little when he felt his phone vibrate. Who could be contacting him? Sokka was here, Katara was with Aang and his uncle had just called him.

He flipped his phone open after pulling his phone from his pocket, a little stunned by the sender's name. It was the message, that made he find a need to grab the edge of the table in front of him. Sokka tottered over to him, touching Zuko's arm tentatively.

Sokka looked towards Zuko's phone.

_Jet: I remember how I know Sokka. From the orphanage. We were both raped by the sick lady that ran the place. Hope this helps you sleep better at night._

Sokka closed his eyes as the memories flooded to him, things he had pushed so far down. Zuko hadn't known the story of his parents. How his mother had died and his father had just disappeared. He hadn't wanted him to know.

Zuko closed his phone, tossing it on the table. He turned towards his friend, whose eyes were still pinched shut. "Sokka," He murmured, extending his hand to clasp the other's shoulder. "I am so sorry. I didn't… I didn't know. It explains… _everything_."

Sokka leaned into Zuko's chest, opening his eyes slightly. "It's okay." He said, lamely. "I had forgotten about it until now. It does… explain my dislike for him though."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka, holding him closer. He didn't really know how to comfort someone. Even after the countless times he had been shown comfort. Reluctantly, he raised his hands to Sokka's head, running his fingers through Sokka's messy ponytail, testing.

Sokka turned his face into Zuko, nuzzling into his shirt and inhaling Zuko's naturally ashy scent. What was the big deal anyway? He had come so far since then, he and Katara. What had gone on in the orphanage didn't matter. Not anymore.

Zuko smiled, turning his face into Sokka's hair. "How about we close up shop for today and do something fun?" Sokka shrugged, feigning an effort to smile while failing horribly at it.

The dark haired boy really had no idea what would be fun for Sokka, considering his emotional state. If he had learned anything since living with the tanned boy, though, it was that food was the way to Sokka's heart.

Sokka walked lazily behind Zuko, not really paying attention to their surroundings or what the boy was even saying to him. He didn't care, honestly. Jet was a fucking prick and he wanted him gone. That was all he could really focus on.

Because of what Jet had told Zuko and reminded him of, Sokka was certain Zuko would not want anything romantically from him. Hell could he really be with someone who was repeatedly touched at a young age?

His blue eyes blinked rapidly as he collided with Zuko's back. "Wha… what?" He asked, hurriedly pushing himself away from Zuko's body, a slight blush of embarrassment decorating his cheeks.

Zuko chuckled, pointing towards the restaurant door.

Sokka scratched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger, casually striding toward the door. Zuko shook his head, a smirk on his lips, as he followed his friend into the eatery.

The waiter smiled at them as he placed them at a rather private table in the corner, announcing the specials as he laid down their menus.

"My name is Thomas," He said routinely. "I'll be serving you today. Our lunch specials are stewed sea prunes and jasmine tea. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Sokka's blue eyes eagerly scanned the menu, his finger tracing the text on the page.

Zuko looked up at Thomas. "Just water, please."

Thomas nodded and turned on his heels to fetch the boys their drinks and assist other customers.

Zuko blew air out his nose, flipping the menu back and forth. He wasn't exactly hungry, he mainly just wanted to see Sokka's dumbass smile on his face again. He glanced up towards the other boy, his palm resting under his chin.

"What are you going to get?" He asked.

Sokka scooted closer to the table, his shoulders hunching up and his elbows resting on the table. The sparkle in his eyes was already back.

"I definitely want something meaty." Sokka stated matter-of-factly. "So… maybe the avocado burger? But that has vegetables." He stuck his tongue out at the thought of anything healthy hitting his lips.

Zuko chuckled, tapping Sokka's forehead with his menu. "Retard, avocados are fruits."

Sokka rolled his eyes, slumping back in his seat. "Oh excuse me, almighty Zuko, for not having common knowledge of fruits and vegetables." His eyes returned to the menu. "The bacon burger is actually sounding good…"

Zuko was about to retort, when the clank of glass being set on the table cut him off. Thomas forced a smile at him as he placed Sokka's water on the table. He straightened up and pulled out his notepad, pressing his pen to the paper.

"What are we going to be eating today, guys?" Zuko didn't like the tone in his voice. It was tight and strained; like he felt he had been punished by having to serve them. Zuko's eyes widened slightly. Thomas thought they were gay, together.

Sokka looked up at the waiter, beaming with a huge smile on his face. "I want the bacon burger, please! Oh, and some fries…" Sokka added on thoughtfully.

Thomas nodded before looking over to Zuko. "And you?"

Zuko shook his head, handing Thomas his menu. Thomas looked at him skeptically, before turning and way and heading towards the kitchen.

Zuko crossed his arms, leaning his elbows on the table and sighed. "Tommy boy sure is a ball of sunshine, eh?"

Sokka looked up, his eyebrows wrinkling. He had been busy trying to create a pyramid of sugar packets. "What do you mean?" He asked, cringing when a twitch of his fingers squashed all the progress he had made.

Zuko watched him lovingly. He honestly enjoyed the fact that Sokka had gotten less psychotic since Jet had disappeared. He liked this Sokka better. No, he _loved _this Sokka better.

"Well," He mulled. "He doesn't seem very friendly; like he has a problem with us or something." He reached over and handed Sokka a pack of sugar, when he noticed the boys oceanic eyes darting between keeping his pyramid stable, or getting more building blocks.

Sokka shrugged, sticking his tongue out of his mouth in concentration. "I've learned that people's opinions don't matter. If I like who I am and I have people that like me, too, then why should I care what some fickle waiter thinks?" He looked at Zuko, his eyes gleaming and a huge, genuine smile on his face. "Ya know?"

Zuko drummed his fingers on his arm, smiling back. It had taken him a long time to share Sokka's views on that matter. Sometimes he still found himself slipping back into his old mindset; especially when Jet was around. "Yeah," He finally said.

The rest of their stay in the restaurant went smoothly; Sokka ate until he was ready to burst and Zuko worked on constructing their sugar pyramid. They were able to talk about things like they hadn't in a long time. It was genuine conversation, with two earnestly interested people listening. They couldn't have conversations so deep when Katara was around. She had to turn it around to make it about her and then the whole point of the conversation died.

Sokka stretched his arms over his head, lacing his fingers together, before placing them against the back of his neck. "Thanks, Zuko. That really helped." He smiled at him.

Zuko nodded, pushing his hands into the butt pockets of his jeans. "Anytime, Sokka. It's worth it to see that idiotic smile of yours."

Sokka turned to face Zuko, blinking. "That isn't very nice." He said pointedly, a very serious look spreading over his face.

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head. "It's cute!"

He had meant to say more but he hadn't gotten the chance. Suddenly, Sokka's arms were wrapping around his neck and their lips met.

Sokka pulled his arms around the other's neck tighter, tilting his head so their noses didn't squish. Zuko stood stunned for a few minutes, blinking, before resting his hands on the slim hips of his friend and closing his eyes, deepening the kiss.

Sokka pulled away, a slight flush on his cheeks. He smiled crookedly, pressing his forehead into Zuko's. "Thank you."

**Candrala: **So this took me forever. I am currently going through a very bad break up, so I've been dealing with that while trying to construct this for you lovely people. I'm also at a loss as to where to take this story. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is all over the place. Enjoy, though. Candrala loves you all.


End file.
